Kanto Adventures-Dusk trainer
by Generalhyna
Summary: A Man shows up in Pallet badly injured one stormy night. Three years later Ash Ketchem starts his journey along with the towns resedent "Dusk" trainer, but not alone, as the man Arashi joins them as a mentor and teacher. Together with a Thunder easy pikachu, a stalwart knight charmander and three great freinds, they ready to challenge the leauges. Smart Ash, AshxSerenna OcxOc
1. 1 My ocs bio

**Authors notes: Inspired by Pokemon stories like "The Road to be a pokemon master series" by FanaticLAguy06 and "Pokemon the great adventure" series by Elia41, I am gonna do something close but different to Elia41 pokemon series, mostly because of these factors.**

 **My oc is joining in the adventures**

 **Giovanni is Ash's dad, but due to a series of events of manipulation he belives his son and wife are dead**

 **Silver is Giovannis son, but like in the pokemon adventures magna he is taken by someone similar to the man of ice along with Green (Or Leaf in this story)**

 **Silver (As named in Elia41 story) is renamed Arashi, but is still an ancient and an Aura user.**

 **Serena will be in here as a traveling partner**

 **There will be elements of Pokemon adventure mixed in here.**

 **Mixing all the regions, plus two new regions based on two fan made games Tandor (Pokemon Uranium) and Tendo (Pokemon cosmic Quest written/made by writer Yuni Oha) but refrences as some pokemon had migrated to other regions.**

 **Ash like Red in Adventures has a poliwag that later evolved into a poliwhirl to save him when he was younger**

 **The rotom Dex is introduced early, but is partnered to Bella for a reason that will be explained when he debuts**

 **Now with that, let me tell you a bit on my oc before I start the story.**

Name: Arabella 'Bella' Sycamore Namakazi

Gender: Female

Apperance: she looks like the female character from Pokemon X/Y but her hair is a darker brown and has blonde streaks and has brown eyes. She loves to wear loose shirts with different cartoons on front like one piece, or transformers, bleach and more and weares an open purple hoody with a Duskull skull on the back and on her head is a duskull cap she made herself with two arms like a Dusclops arm on the back, Black gym shorts and purple sandles and around right wrist is a Keystone mega ring that she admits belongs to her brother Minato who vanished studying the ultra beast's in Aloha. She carries a bag similar to the male player in Pokemon Black/White, but purple.

Personality wise: seeing her and all the Duskulls and there line with her, one would had think she was gloomy or anti-social, but those are proven wrong when she smiles and shows her upbeat attitude and a zest for life and a love to explore and find new things and meet new pokemon to add to her "Family" and is extreamly open minded and brave. But distpite that, she is very wise and caring and hates to see people or pokemon fight. She has dreams to beat all of the regions champions, but she primary wants to find clues on the whereabouts of her older brother.

Skills: she is capable of understanding what a pokemon is saying naturally and has a strong empathic skill power to calm pokemon down.

Pokemon

Like in Pokemon adventures on how the cast has there own pokemon already, Bella has her own, as she met them during her travels with her brother Minato, with the exception of King Candy her swirlix and Sentinel Prime (Movieverse) her Riolu later Lucario being gifts she got as a egg, through a good lot of them stays in an abandoned manor known as the "Duskmanor" and later poke coral she keeps King Candy, Clay, Ben and Jestro with her, often swapping out her pokemon.

She likes to nickname her pokemon, often naming them after Cartoon characters as if they show personalities fitting there named character.

 **Ben 10**

 **Name Origin: Ben 10 the series**

 **Pokemon: Eevee**

 **One of Bellas Childhood poke that she met in Kanto with Minato, who had an odd watch on its front right paw that allowed him to turn into "Pokemon of the stars" and a human with a small green Ditto like slime named Skurd attached on it, however it lead to him being forced to leave his pack because of it, his only friends is a fellow Eevee named Devon and a lovely Alorian Vulpix named Julie. Ben like his named counterpart is childish due to being young, but he has a big heart and he cares for Bella and is happy to have a home and place with her. He often uses the odd "shift watch/Omnitrix" to make himself look human and pretends to be a trainer.**

 **King Candy**

 **Name Origin-Wreck it Ralph**

 **Pokemon: Swirlex**

 ***Shiny**

 **Another one of Bellas childhood pokemon friends that she met when she was 6 when wondered onto route 7 in Karlos and got attracted by the chocolate chip cookies in Bellas bag and developed a bond with her. Like his name counterpart he is bubbly and silly and playful and can be a coward, but is willing to push forward to help his mistress.**

 **Clay Morington**

 **Name Origin: Lego Nexo Knights**

 **Item: Charzardite X**

 **Pokemon: Charmander**

 **Another one of Bellas childhood pokemon that came from lab that accidently got loose in the wild and lived near the perfume palace learning from the honedges developing a desire to be a knight. Bonding with a Agislash named Excaliber he worked hard to achive his dream to defend the weak and innocent, even befriending a small Duskull with low self esteam later named Jestro as after stumbling into Bella they formed a bonded and agreed to become Bellas pokemon. Like his named counterpart he is chilverous and nobel like a knight and refuses to see the innocent hurt. He along with his "Sword and shield" excaliber form a strong duo.**

 **Agislash**

 **Nickname: Excaliber**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clays sword and shield that is often on Clays Back (even sharing a pokeball thanks to Bella) and a loyal partner to the small firetype as the two often fights as one in a coordinated attack. He is very calm and rarely talks unless the situation calls for it or he needs to point out something, but when he talks people do listen.**

 **Jestro**

 **Name Origin: Lego Nexo knights**

 **Pokemon: Duskull**

 **Another one of Bellas child hood Pokemon that was close friends with Clay before the two got captured by Bella after bonding with her. He is very timid and has a bit of a low self esteam, but he is very caring and wishes to evolve one day into a Dusknoir and be more confident. He prefers to travel and stick with Bella as he hates to be around the other 'Dusk' pokemon who pick and tug on his favorite jesters cap.**

(Dusk manor)

A abandoned manor in Pallet town that Bella makes into her new home along with her "Be friended" pokemon after her brothers disappearance when she is 7 and running away from her mean Aunt making it her home, though causing it to be called the Dusk manor due to the small party of Duskulls and there evolution line living with Bella. It's where Bella lives until she became a trainer and moved all her pokemon pals to Oaks corral.

 **Sentinel Prime**

 **Name Orgin: Transformers Movieverse**

 **Pokemon: Riolu-Lucario when the story starts**

 ***Shiny**

 **Item: Lucarioite**

 **One of Bellas childhood and first pokemon that she got as an egg on her 4** **th** **birthday by Minnato that later hatched into a Riolu and over time evolved into a Lucario. He is very protective of Bella and dispite sounding like an old man, he can be comical especially when mad. He stays behind in corral waiting for when Bella gets 6 Kanto badges as a proof of her strength so he can join her team again due something he refuses to join so it wouldn't be unfair to other trainers due to his high level.**

 **Ethan Bennet/Clayface**

 **Name Origin: The Batman**

 **Pokemon: Masking-Dramsama when the story starts**

 **Born between a Ditto and Dramsama making him able to solid transform, Ethan grew up alone in the labrynth after his mother abandoned him for his abmorality, but wounded up injured in an accident leaving a scar over his right temple causing him to belive to be a human and thus started to live in Venesi city studying to perfect his shapeshifting powers and taught himself to talk and act. He became friends with Bella when she and Minato visited Venesi city to see a play "Darkrai of the opera" after winning tickets for it and she accidently got lost and met him in his human form and developed a bond, and after learning he a was a Masking after defending her from a pack of nasty Ratsys and there leader Raffiti and not caring he is confused or can solid transformed, he joined Bellas "Family", later evolving into Dramsama over time. Like his named counterpart he is honorable and caring and brave and deeply cares for his trainer and for his 'family' often helping Sentinel when he is not battling.**

 **Dusskull, Duskclops and DuskNoir, the triplet Dusk brothers**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Duskull-Skull**

 **Held Item: Everstone, Shadow tag**

 **Duskclops-Clops**

 **Dusknoir-Noir**

 **Gender: Male all three**

 **Triplet Duskulls Bella founded abandoned in Hoenn when she and Minato were visiting Lilycove city that she took in to raise and take care of giving them names based on what evolution form they want to stay at.**

 **Skull wanted to remain a Duskull, and is the third youngest of the Duskull triplets and has a playful and hyperactive pranking attitude, and loves to play games.**

 **Clops the middle triplet and second born wanted to be a Dusclops and is apathetic and can seem lazy and out of it, but is really smart and when he battles he can be serious dispite being droopy eyed.**

 **Noir the first born and eldest of the triplets wanting to be a Dusknoir to be strong and to protect/lead his brothers, while serious he is protective and caring to his siblings and kin, though he can get frustrated at times with there quirks ( Hector practices his songs along with Brook or Marshall D Teachs laziness and gluttony attacks) he is always there to help.**

 **Marchell D Teach aka Blackbeard**

 **Name origin: One Piece**

 **Pokemon: Dusknoir**

 **Born between a male Charzard and a female Dusknoir Marcell D Teach grew up with the ablity to make black fire but lost his parents to poachers and started to wander all over the other regions after leaving his home in Hoenn evolving into a Dusclops and gaining a reputation as a poke pirate and a food theif due to his gluttonus habits and after finding a reapers cloth, he evolved into a larger and fatter then normal Dusknoir. He is like his named counterpart, gluttonus, greedy and tries to avoid a really heavy fight, however after meeting Bella and Minato in Sinnoh after being attracted by the fresh poffins she made, he founded a true human with Gumption and no fear to try to befriend a murder, though he gets into sparing fights with Noir and Sentinel.**

 **Brook**

 **Name Origin-One piece**

 **Pokemon Duskull**

 **Held item: Everstone**

 **A strange duskull with a poofy mane resembling a afro, he is a unique fella who loves music and to play music for pokemon and friends alike, joining Bellas family due to her love of music and kind heart. Though like who he is named after he loves to tell skull jokes and is slightly perveted on human females asking to see there pannys even though only Bella, Ash and Arashi know this. He hates to evolve and asks Bella to allow him to equip an everstone on him so he won't evolve into a dusclops so he won't lose his unique afro.**

 **Hector**

 **Name Origin-Disney Coco**

 **Pokemon: Duskull later Dusclops**

 **A music lover like Brook, who along with Ernesto De la cruz, a fellow Duskskull wanted to evolve into a Dusclops to spread music with a guitar he founded. Like his named counterpart he is really silly and can sometimes get into situations that can get him hurt or in a sticky situation, but is deeply loyal to his friends and family.**

 **Ernesto de La cruz**

 **Name Origin-Disney Coco**

 **Pokemon: Dusknoir**

 **Like Brook Hector, Ernesto loves to perform and sing and show off his musical talents, however unlike Hector who wanted to stop at being a Dusclops, he wanted to evolve further into a Dusknoir for strength. While like his movie counterpart he can be deceitful and greedy, he still cares for Bella and sees her as anamazing and kind owner.**

 **Name Origin: Disney the princess and the Frog**

 **Pokemon: Dusclops**

 **A voodoo loving Dusclops who along with his Mimichu assistant Hoodoo often trys to 'help' people, for a price, even though Bella and Noir try to not allow him to go to deep in the dark arts to heal people as his methods have odd "Side effects". He can be very charming but devious, and often trys to talk his way out of a problem then fight it out.**

 **Mimichu**

 **Nickname: Voodoo**

 **Gender: Female**

 **A mimichu that always is on shoulder or under his hat and is often with him helping him with his odd voodoo rituals. Like her master she is charming and devious, but loves to use an odd quirk to mimic a voodoo doll to inflict pain on other pokemon or to mess with them.**

 **Gekko Moria**

 **Name Origin: One piece**

 **Pokemon: Dusknoir**

 **A abnormally large (About as big and fat as a snorlax) Dusknoir with an odd mutation to manipulate shadows, Moria was content to live a lazy life due to his confidence of his strength until one day he met Bella and the small child widdled his way into his undead heart and he decited to come with her, but like Sentinel he refuses to allow Bella to battle with him until she gained a certain amount of badges, in his case, all 8 badges or a really serious fight.**

And that is Bella and for the real chapter, we meet Arashi, Bella and Ash for real as like in the story this is based on, Arashi comes one stormy night and meets Ash and a visiting for a sleep over Gary and Bella.

Now read and review and don't hesitiate to ask questions or give suggestions as I will answer them as best as I can.


	2. 2 The Stranger of Pallet town

**Authors note: And now comes the true first chapter of a wild and crazy story, where small changes can have big impacts…and I still give thanks to Elia41 for inspiring my story and now I got a question review from "Dragon's Blaze" so here is the response.**

 **Dragons blaze:** __ _Yes Serena will get a Absol and A Gardevior, but when the Hoenn ark happens._

 **Now let's go and start a new adventure!**

 **Chapter 1-the Stranger of Pallet town**

In a small town in the Kanto Region known as Pallet town, a villiage of beginings for those starting out on their pokemon journeys however for two individuals on this peticular rainy evening, it was the start of destiny that will change the pokemon world forever. In one home Ash and Delia Ketchum were eating with there friend the old , the formost expert on pokemon. Autumn had just started in Kanto and with it comes the usual rain and wind that came with the season, however it seems that tonights storm was quite violent. Lightning streaked across the sky flashing causing the young 7 year old Ash Ketchem to jump from his chair, as an odd Wimper was hured as his Childhood friend Gary laughed causing a third figure to give a look.

"Is Little Ashy scared of thunder?" he said in a mocking tone as Ash growled. Though he and Gary were friends, there were ups and downs to that friendship "Gary that was really mean, I want you to apologise to Ash" said a young girls voice as Ash and Gary turned to the voice.

It was a young girl the same age as the six year olds. She had messy brown-blonde with a fringe held by a small skull shaped hairclip, and expressive brown eyes, fair skinned and dressed in a purple sundress with a jagged hem, and was walking barefooted, she held in her arms a strange ghost pokemon that had a skull face, with one odd green eye and had a blue and purple jesters Cap on its head and had a look of nervousness on its face. Seeing her Ash gave a small smile "Thanks Bella *Gives Gary a look* why can't you be as nice as Bella" he said as Gary gave a look "Why do I want to be a Dusk trainer" he said as Bella pouted.

Bella wasn't a pallet town native, but came from Karlos after she ran away from home after according to her, her big brother Minato vanished and she couldn't stand to live with her aunt who was mean to her and founded a home in an abandoned manor with the pokemon she made friends with traveling with her brother, however except for six pokemon, a good chunk of her befriended pokemon were Duskull and there evolution line, which unfortunally gave her home the nickname the Dusk manor and her the nickname Dusk girl or Dusk trainer, much to her annoyance. She and Gary were Ashs only pals, though Bella is the more sensitive type as Thunder Raged as Ash coward in fear as the Duskull in her arms yelped.

" _I really hate thunderstoms"_ said the Duskull as Bella cooed at it "Its ok Jestro, it's just thunder, it can't get any worst then that" she said showing her talent that she can understand poke speak perfectly as Gary snickered seeing the twos reactions as the universe proved to be naughty on creepiness as two knocks were hured at the door causing to raise a brow curious "Who would come at the lab at such a hour?" he said as he was about to go to the door, only for Ash, deciding to prove to Gary he wasn't a coward jumped from his chair and went to open the door.

However he sawed something that almost made him regret his decision, there was a strange black and white pokemon that looked similar to a cross-breed between a zebra and a Unicorn. His squeal alerted the two grown-ups and two kids who came by Ash's side as Bella was surprised "A Zebstrika? What is this fella doing in Kanto?" said Bella as Gary was impressed, while Oak was surprised and wondered where the pokemon came from, however Delia sawed none of that, all she sawed was something dark Slumped from the pokemons back and fell onto the floor…something Jestro also sawed. It was a man.

The shock of the encounter wearing off, the women came closer as Jestro gently floated out of Bellas arms to also look. The Fallen man was clad in black cloths dirtied by mud, blood and water (The blood freaking Jestro out as he flew off yelling at Bella to Call and get him and Voodoo here as Bella followed him), the man wore a long black cape with a hood that was partway off revealing a face one could only described as nobel, dispite the look of pain on his face. Seeing his mother fearlessly go to the man, Ash followed her and discovered something, the strange man was clutching a blue egg in his arm. Very carefully as to not break it, he took it and showed it to the Professor.

"Professor, what egg is that?" he asked though Oak had to admit, he had never seen a egg like this before in his lifetime as he gently took it "To be honest Ash, I have no idea, it's the first time I had seen such an egg" he said as Delia gasped and turned to the old professor "Proffessor, this man is wounded!" she yelled just as Bella came in with Jestro on her head "What did you say, the man is wounded?" she said as Ash, Gary and were in shocked as Delia was speaking the truth. The Man in black was spotting several cuts and bullet wounds, his breathing was slow and labored and seemed to be in severe pain as Jestro shook.

" _Oh man, there is so much blood I think I may end up belly up"_ he said as he flipped on his back and passed out as Bella sighed "Well, I am glad I called my home asked Faciler to come" she said as Gary made a face "That creepy Duskclops witch doctor? He and his assistant are creepy" he said as behind them Oak and Delia carried the man on a bed and started to remove his cloths as Bella made a face and walked up to ash "They are not creepy, they are culturaly trained" she said as she and Ash looked at the Zebra like pokemon and smiled "Hay you can come in if you want" said Ash as the pokemon seemed reluctant and just wined and tapped the floor with his hooves as Bella got a frowny face.

"I guess the poor fella is concerned for his master" said Bella as Gary frowned "maybe we need to put him back in his pokeball" said Gary as Bella and Ash nodded and ran to the living area as he sawed his mom and the professor starting to peel the man's outfit off his back. It was damaged, but not entirally ruined that it was unsalvageable, among the items that were taken off him were six pokeballs. Three were full and three were empty as Ash took the three empty ones and gave them to the Zebstrika who tapped one of them and disappeared into the pokeball in a red light. As he put them back with the strangers stuff, one of the pokeballs shook violently and opened up revealing a magnificent Ninetails.

"Where am I?" the ninetails said practically speaking like a human, a beautiful female voice that is showing it was female surprising both Ash and Gary, as Bella had stars in her eyes "Wowwie *takes Jestro off her head* Jestro wake up there is a talking Ninetails who can speak just like Sentinel" She said as Jestro drozzly woke up _"Huh? What is that? Someone like Old man Sentinel?"_ he asked as the fox pokemon looked around ignoring what the young girl and ghost pokemon had said and finally sawed her master.

"Araish! Oh Arceus no!" she cried as Delia had just finished undressing the man revealing a Athletic body with pale skin, and silver hair with light blonde streaks in a spiky sort of way (A/N: Think Minato (Naruto) own hair style but Silver with blonde streaks). There were a few scars here and there on his body, two were in particular were noticeable…the first one was star shaped and covered his abdomen and the other ran along his left arm. He also had a mysterious black tattoo on his inner right forearm and another on the shoulder representing a hourglass pierced by a sword. Yet his most prominent feature was a long silver tail hanging from his back.

Oak carefully took the material and started to take care of the man, Arashis wounds as Delia took notice of the Ninetails "Oh? What are you doing here?" she said only for the fox pokemon to royally ignore her to get to her master "Arashi? Arashi!" she said gently nosing her unconcus master in the arm as Oak turned and was surprised to see her more so that the ninetails can speak "Well I never! A talking pokemon?" he said as the Ninetails gave a low growl "Don't give me those eyes old man! Where are we? *looks at Arashi* How is Arashi?" she said in a worried tone as Oak was confused "Arashi? You mean this man?" he asked as the Ninetails gave a look "Who else do you see half-dead on this Bed? Now, will you answer me or do I have to burn your ass" she said looking frustrated as Oak was surprised and a bit shaken by the Ninetails agressivness, but he can put it on the stress she felt seeing her master wounded.

"You are in pallet Town in the lab of Professor Oak" Delia said before Oak could respond "your Master came to us on a strange pokemon, though Bella said it was called a Zebstrika, he had an egg in his hands" she said as the Ninetails sighed in relif "Thank Lugia, Blitz managed to take us to safety *looks at Arashi* Will he survive?" she asked as Oak Frowned "He looks strong and none of those wounds are serious, with a good treatment and some rest, he will be just fine" he said.

" _Such a shame, I thought me and Voodoos own natural remedies can help out"_ said a Smooth and cool New Orleans accented voice as the group turned and sawed who spoke up, it was a creature with a round greyish body, with two stubby legs and long white arms, and two wispey light purple growths out of its shoulders and oddly one purple eye, and had on a top hat with a skull and crossbones motif and a purple feather. This was a Dusclops, a very odd one more so it was holding a cane and soon another figure ontop of the Dusclops head lifted his hat revealing another pokemon.

It was a small pokemon covered in a yellowish rag veil that looked to be a Pikachu but the face looked like it was drawn in crayons and was carrying a small stick looking like a lightning bolt to be a tail, however around the pokemons neck it had a pouch and a small voodoo mask on the side of its head, it was a Mimikyu a pokemon usually founded in Aloha _"True, mostly because Hector and Skull are tired of being the guinnie pigs for them"_ the Mimikyu said in a female voice as the Ninetails gave a glaring look as Bella ran infront of them "Sorry, Sorry , but and Voodoo are well, Witch doctor pokemon and just wanted to help, even if there methods seem a little out of it *gives a look* and you two were experimenting on Skull and Hector, Sentinel and Noir told you to not do that" she said as the Ninetails walked up to her "you can understand those two can you young one, but where are my manners *Looks to the group* My name is Lya, I am Arashis main pokemon" she said with a bow as Bella spoke up "to respond to your question, yes I can understand pokemon and two, how is it that you can talk? Did your trainer teach you? Or did you taught yourself like my Lucario Sentinel Prime?" asked Bella as Lya gave a small smile.

"Arashi taught me, just like he taught Blitz, Gaya and Espera, oh I better get them out, they must be worried sick" she said as she went to the pokeballs and released the pokemon with in. There was the Zebra one, the Zebstrika, a pink cat, and a weird green sauropod with flower pedals around there neck. Both Ash and Gary looked from afar in aw, as both Bella and Jestro had stars in there eyes as Delia gave a small frown curious at the three pokemon "What are those pokemon?" she asked as Lya smiled "Blitz is a Zebstrika from Unova, Gaya is a Meganium from Jhoto and Espera is a Epeon, we are Arashis only pokemon and even then he is more of a friend then a real master" she said as Espera walked up to Lya "It seems Arashi made it alive" she said gently nosing Arashis hand "Yes, thanks to Blitz's speed, he is being healed as we speak" she said as the three pokemon looked at Oak and Delia tending to Arashis wounds as Espera sighed "At least he is fine" she said as Bella watched with her Duskull, Dusclops and Mimikyu.

"Well, this is gonna be fun, and I can't wait to tell the others tomorrow" said Bella with a smile as Jestro looked at his friend _"do you think Sentinel would want to look at him?"_ he asked as Bella shrugged "Maybe or our army of kin or Clay or Ben or Ethan, but you want to know something…I feel this man is gonna create some cool stuff happening" she said with a smile.

 **(Five days later)**

Camera goes over a strange decrepted manor like area not super far from the urban area of Pallet town with a an area with a hole in the roof as the camera goes in showing it to be filled with berries of different types as you can see two pokemon plucking the berries along with Jestro who swapped his normal jesters cap for a sun hat.

One was a bipedal canine like pokemon with a round spike on the back of each forepaw, and a third on its chest and a long snout and ears, and a medium lengthed tail, and four apendages on its head as if to feel something. This was a Lucario, however unlike normal Lucarios, this was Silver and red with bright blue eyes. On its Right wrist is an odd braclet that had an orange marble like stone with a red and blue swirl pattern in it.

The other pokemon was a primarly black pokemon that looked like a cyclops, it had a cylindrical head that was light grey with a single red eye, with a yellow iris and a red puple, a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short yellow antenna with a disk-shaped tip that extended from the top, and six flat projections extending from the base of its neck and surrounding its head resembling a upturned collar, well developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large grey hands, a large round body with two almond shaped markings on the front and on the back are two circular makrings, resembling eyes and a yellow band on the front zigzagging on the front and making a long curve on the back making it look like a face and a wispy tail in place of feet. This was a Dusknoir the last form of a Duskull as the shiny Lucario looked up at the rising sun and then frowned.

"Someone is coming…someone with a strong odd aura signature" he said as the Dusknoir looked at the Lucario _"Should I throw him out or ask Ethan to help me throw him out Sentinel?"_ asked the Dusknoir as the Lucario or Sentinel Prime shook his head "Don't at least not yet I want to take a look at this stranger Bella sawed five days ago and mesure him up Noir" he said as the Dusknoir or just plain Noir looked at him _"you just want to finalize if he is a good character, something you couldn't do when he was unconcus"_ he said as Sentinel gave a small smirk "you know me so well" he said.

It then goes to the front door of the manor as it shows Ash and a woken up Arashi who was now dressed out of his "Adventures outfit" and into more casual cloths as Ash grins excitivly "You are gonna love all the cool pokemon Bella is friends with, especially Clay he is a super cool knight with his sword Excaliber" he said as Arashi smiled "I becha they are interesting, and your friend Bella sounds like an amazing person as well" he said as Ash Smiles "She is, she is so kind and also very funny that when she gets in a hurry she falls at times but she always seems to brush it off" said ash as the door opened revealing a unique figure.

It was a dark skinned young man, possibly 20, with one brown eye and one green eye and clean shaven with a jagged scar over his right eye and dressed in a light grey Kimmoto with streaks of yellow, brown, red, and teal and walking barefooted as he looked at the two "Ash what a pleasure surprise to meet you *Sees Arashi* and you are?" he asked as Arashi looked at the figure up and down "My name is Arashi, and you are?" he asked curious about the man as from what he learned from Ash, Bella lived mostly alone with a lot of pokemon "My name is Ethan Bennet I am Bellas guardian until she becomes a pokemon trainer when she is ten" he said as he guestured for the group to come in as Ash stepped in as Arashi looked around and frowned at the desolate looking place and how unkept it looked.

' _what on earth? How can a six year old live in such a place, and the aura around this place…I feel something'_ thought Arashi as he hured the sound of munching and a loud slap and pokemon yelling _"TEACH! YOU LEAVE THOSE BOWLS OF FOOD ALONE THOSE ARE FOR BELLA, BEN, CLAY, KING CANDY, ETHAN AND SENTINEL!"_ yelled a male voice as Ethan sighed "I better break it up before Noir gets really mad, but make yourself at home, and Ash if you are looking for Bella she is upstairs with Ben and King Candy" he said as Ash obeyed as Ethan ran into the kitchen as Ash cheered and ran upstairs as Arashi followed as they came into the kitchen as Arashis eyes widened "Holy Arceus" he muttered as he sawed a normal sized Dusknoir scolding a larger and rounder then normal Dusknoir that had on a red coat that it wore as a cape as a two duskulls, one a green eyed one with a jesters cap, the other with a necklace on a chain with a everstone on is neck were hugging one another in the corner, as on a stove was a grittle of pancakes baking and a plate with a stack of pancakes waiting.

" _Sorry Noir, but it looked really good, especially since you are starting to make pancakes, and your pancakes are soooo good"_ he said though to Arashi he was repeating his name as Ethan went to the stove to flip the pancakes on them before they burned "and still not for you until we make more for yours and Morias greedy gluttonus habits, seriously you need to curve that monsterous apitite as the Larger Dusknoir waved a hand and ate some fruit from a bowl on the kitchen island _"Sorry Ethan it's just my habit"_ he said as he sawed Arashi _"Who's the human with the tail?"_ he asked as Ethan turned to face Arashi "This is Arashi a new fella to have came to Pallet town 5 days ago remember" he said as Noir the Dusknoir went with the human and helped with the pancakes as the larger Dusknoir looked at Arashi up and down as the adventurer stood tall non flinching.

" _This fella has guts I like that it reminds me of Bella how she stood up to me dispite my quirks"_ he said as Noir snorted as Arashi looked at the two Dusknoirs and human _'I haven met this Bella person, but she must be good natured to have befriended such a large Dusknoir and a normal dusknoir as well, as well as what Ethan is truly, his aura matches that of a Ditto, but at the same time…not a Ditto'_ he thought as he watched the ghost pokemon and human make breakfast as Ethan soon called out.

"EVERYONE BREAKFAST IS READY!" he called as the sound of loud shuffling was hured as Ethan smiled as he helped Noir gather the plates along with Jestro and the Everstone wearing Duskull "I hope you can enjoy our family time together" he said as Arashi followed him into the dining room as Arashis eyes widened at the sceen "Holy Arceus" he said as he sawed that the name "Dusk manor" was no Joke as he sawed several Dusknoirs, Dusclops and Duskulls gathering at a table but he sawed a few non "Dusk" pokemon gathering at the table as well.

He sawed a Shiny Lucario that was red and silver with blue eyes and he took note of the Lucarioite on the braclet bracer _'a Lucario? Strange for a girl so young to have a Lucario at her age'_ he thought as he sawed Bella come in with Ash and to his surprise another young boy that was there age.

It was a fair skinned young boy, with short messy brown hair, green eyes and dressed in a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, black low profile sneakers and white socks and an odd white Wristwatch with a green hourglass symbol on front on his left wrist "Alright soups on, I wonder what will be for breakfast" said the green eyed boy as a young brown haired girl which Arashi can guess is Bella smiled "I don't know Ben but it smells good" she said as Arashi took note of three more pokemon following Ash, Ben and Bella.

In Bellas Arms was a small fluffy light purple pokemon with two salmon pink spots on top of its head, a small pink noise between its two eyes which looked to be hemogenic, one brown and one yellow, and an odd caramel gold tail with a light gold color at the base and a cute pink tounge sticking out. On top of its head was a small gold crown. Arashi reconized it as a shiny Swirlix of the Karlos region _'Strange I wonder why she has a Swirlix those are normally founded in Karlos unless she was born in_ Karlos' he thought as he looked at the last two pokemon and had to raise an eyebrow at the pair.

One was a bipedal reptilian pokemon with a primary orange belly and from the chest down and the souls of its feet was a cream color, two small fangs visable in the upper and two smaller fangs in the lower jaw, and brown eyes, short arms and legs with four fingers and three clawed toes, and a fire blazing at the tip of its long slender tail. Arashi can tell this Charmader was well raised and trained due to how strong the flame is, almost hot on color, however he sawed around his neck a pendent with a marble like stone that was a dark blue with a light blue and black swirl in it ' _a Charzardite X strange I wonder why he has one'_ he thought as he then sawed the pokemon on the charmanders back.

It looked like a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards, the edge of the blade being white and somewhat serrated near the tip, it has a single eye which is purple with a white linear pupil sitting where the blade meets the hilt where its surrounded by a black coloration, a thick handle at the base where progresses to the end as it is striated as two cloth like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt, each of the arms being primarly black and ends in a lavender color and transitioned by a slight hole between the two colors. On the front is an ornate shield as Arashi takes note it is a Agislash but is surprised at how the small Charmander is carrying it ' _that is unusual'_ He thought as Bella took note of his look.

"You are wondering about all my pokemon are you?" she said as Arashi looked at her "Yes, and also the two humans, you can drop your discise Ethan and Ben" he said causing the two to flinch "What do you mean we are humans" said Ben and Sentinel walked up to the young boy and shook his head "You two might as well drop your discises, I can fell his aura from here and he is a strong Aura user *Looks at Arashi* A aura guardian perhaps?" he asked as Bella who had stars in her eyes as Arashi gave a small smile "You are correct, I am an Ice Aura master, not a guardian I can use my Aura to heal and protect and turn it into ice" he said as Ash shared a look with Bella "Arashi is super cool and guess what he even has a baby Articuno" he said as Bella really got shinny stars in her eyes "REALLY?!" she said as Arashi smiled "While I will be happy to show you, but first Ben *Looks at a worried Ben* Ethan *Ethen stands impassive*, why don't you show us what you really look like, your auras match that of a pokemon, what kind I don't know" he said as the small group of the Dusk evolution got worried as Clay and King Candy gave a look as Ethan stared at Arashi for a few seconds and smiled.

"You know, its impressive, I thought my transform power would had been flawless, but I never knew a mere human can break it down" he said as he begain to glow and shift and soon in the humans place was a strange pokemon. It was very bizar and closely resembles a bird, with a white flat head on either side with a black stripe on the center,and wears a red coat with a white fluffy trim and has a tail of multicolored feathers with eye spots on them, however over its right eye is the same scar as Ethan as Arashi was surprise "Woah, A Darmsama? I didn't expect that" he said as Ethan seem to give a frown.

"I am not a Darmsama, I am a human who can turn into a Darmsama" he said confusing Arashi _'he belives he is a human? That is odd'_ he thought as Ben stepped up and tapped his odd watch as in a green flash he was no longer a boy but in his place was a little brown like fox pokemon with green eyes and the same watch on her front right paw as Ben "and with this strange watch from the stars" he said as an odd slime with yellow eyes popped up "And I am Skurd the slime that has to help this kid work this thing" it said in a male voice as Ash got really stary eyed as Bella rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah my family is weird but we are all we have left since *Get sad as a Dusclops with a messy straw hat wrapped an arm around her* well we just have each other" she said as she picked up and hugged Ben and looked at Ash and Arashi as she smiled "Now with odd introductions, how about we meet my family they are all weird but" started Bella as Clay the Charmander spoke up " _We all come together as family and friends and that is what truly matters in the end"_ he said in his own language as Bella translated as Arashi and Ash had to smile at that.

After that they settled into the breakfast eating, as Arashi watched Bella and Ash interact and laugh together along with Ben and the slime Skurd as he talked to Sentinel Prime the Lucario as he talked to Arashi as he explained a bit about Bella and some of the pokemon around them and there historys. How he was the first pokemon Bella got at the age of 5 when he was just an egg by Bellas brother Minato and how she and Minato traveled all over the different regions due to his research on Ultra wormholes and the ultra beasts and how they met the others, and how Clay the Charmander was a Kanto starter breed and living in Prof Sycamore, her uncles lab, but got free and bonded with Excaliber the agislash and trained to be a knight and protected Jestro the small Duskull with the jester cap and became close as friends and comrads and soon met and befriended Bella, and how Bella and Minato met Ben and Skurd and helped study and train in his "Pokemon of the star forms" as Minato conducted research over it, and how King Candy came attracted to the scent of some homemade cookies she made and bonded and how he and Ethan met during a visit to Vensei City for an opera where she met Ethan as a Masking and he protected her from a nasty attack from a gang of Ratsy and there leader a Raffiti and then soon met the other Duskull lines and got to learned the various 'quirks' of each one much to his bit of exhaustion, but he was impressed.

' _for someone so young, she can form strong bonds and connections with pokemon on a heart filled scale, and her aura'_ he thought as he watched Bella, Ash and Clay laugh at Hector the Dusclops as he playd a tune along with Brook as he felt the girls Aura and sawed it a swirl of gold and silver ' _one with a heart of gold and a silver soul, and one who can tame pokemon with gentle words, I feel as though she and Ash may change the world as we know it together as one'_ he thought as he watched the two young kids play around as he smiled as the future seemed bright and full, especially with comrads and friends.

 **Authors note: *Wistling* Long chapter, and man I am glad I made it and now you seen Bella, though what impact will she bring to the story I am making…who knows (And what other regions will be introduced…lets wait and see) now next chapter is Oaks summer camp and new girl to Pallet town Serrena is having a hard time bonding with the kids of Pallet, more so when she hears rumors of a "Duskull child" that lives in the Dusk manor. But will that change when after getting lost with Ash and Bella, they bond and become close friends?**


End file.
